Hotch and Prentiss: This Kiss
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily and Aaron both think about what it would be like to kiss one another. Do they act on it?


Author's Note: This is another Song Title Prompt challenge. This one was given to me as a dare by PrincessAletheia. I have to thank her for giving me this dare because I absolutely adore the song she has chosen for me. I will be using some of the lyrics in this song just not all of them as they all wouldn't fit to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: This Kiss by Faith Hill

Aaron Hotchner couldn't get the thought out of his head. He wanted no he needed to kiss Emily Prentiss. He felt it with every cell in his body. He needed to feel her lips under his. He needed to see if she by chance felt the same way that he did. He couldn't live with not knowing. Sometimes he thought that she might feel the same way because he has caught her staring at him. Other times he thought maybe he was mistaken on how she felt towards him. But after the look he caught on her face today he needed to know one way or another. The not knowing was killing him.

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk day dreaming. She had finished all of her paperwork for the day and was debating on taking it up to Aaron's office or not. She couldn't get the picture out of her mind from one of the dreams she had last night. She was wondering if her dream would ever come true. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to feel his breath in her mouth. It was like a drug. She really needed to find out if he was as good as a kisser as she thought he would be.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying**_

Emily finally decided that she would go ahead and take her paperwork up to Aaron. She had got her courage up and she was going to see how well he kissed. She just hoped that he would go along with what she wanted to do. She picked her paperwork up and walked up to Aaron's office faster than what she normally would. She knocked on the door and when he looked up and motioned for her to come in she did so but she stopped to shut his door. She didn't want everyone seeing what she was about to do.

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"Prentiss is there a reason why you're closing my door and office blinds?" Aaron asked in a confused voice.

Emily turned to look at Aaron after she finished closing his blinds. "Well, Sir I wanted to do something but didn't want everyone seeing."

Aaron raised an eyebrow as he wondered what she could possibly want to do. His heart started beating faster as she walked towards him and put her paperwork on his desk and the continued walking around his desk to stand next to him. His mouth went dry when she pushed his chair back and then straddled his lap. His eyes followed her tongue which was licking her lips.

Emily couldn't believe that she was actually straddling Aaron's lap. She saw his eyes follow her tongue as she licked her dry lips. That was all the courage she needed. She leaned forward and put her lips to his. At first the kiss was chaste but soon it became passionate and demanding. She couldn't stop the thought from running through her mind that if he could do to her what he was doing with just a kiss what could he do with other parts of his body.

Aaron kissed Emily like she was the sweetest thing he has ever tasted. He couldn't believe that she was straddling his legs and kissing him so passionately. It was everything he thought it would be and more. He knew as the kiss went on and on that Emily did indeed feel the same way about him that he did about her.

Emily finally broke the kiss as it got harder to breathe. "Wow."

Aaron sucked in a much needed breath. "Wow indeed Emily."

Emily chuckled and she leaned forward and nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing him again. She let Aaron take control of this kiss. He didn't disappoint her at all with this kiss.

Aaron groaned as he felt Emily squirm a little to get closer to him as he continued to kiss her. He poured all of the love he felt for her in this kiss. He poured all his desire and need into this kiss. When he broke the kiss they were both breathing hard.

"Emily I have to be honest with you. I was sitting up here earlier and looking out at you and all I thought about was kissing you. I was going to do so after we got off work but you beat me to it. I think that it is only fair that you know I love you. I have for a while but I was scared of what I was feeling." Aaron said.

Emily smiled and leaned forward and kissed Aaron once more. "I know you love me Aaron. I could tell with that kiss. Now tell me what you can tell from this kiss."

Emily kissed Aaron with everything she was feeling. She let her love and all the other feelings she had for him pour into the kiss.

After pulling back Emily smiled shyly. "Could you tell with that kiss that I love you too? You know Aaron I do love you."

Aaron nodded and kissed Emily on the cheek and then on the mouth once more. "I could tell and I'm happy that we've finally told one another."

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_


End file.
